Communications systems using a satellite constellation generally include a plurality of communications satellites that orbit a primary body (such as the Earth) on substantially fixed paths. The plurality of communications satellites (known as a satellite constellation) forms a communications network having a node at each satellite. Each satellite in the constellation generally has the ability to communicate with one or more ground stations on the Earth's surface (via uplinks and downlinks) as well as with other satellites in the constellation (via inter-satellite links). Using these satellite capabilities, the satellite communications system can provide communication between users in geographically diverse places on Earth. As with any communication system, performance and reliability are important to users of the system.